PrePedia:Portal społeczności
Kategoryzacja Czy kategoria: Kategoria:Artykuły według tematyki nie powinna być wyżej w drzewie to znaczy na równi Kategoria:Nauki przyrodnicze? Marek M (dyskusa) 14:53, lip 23, 2011 (UTC) : W mojej wizji kategoryzacji wszystko podpadałoby pod któreś nauki, a Kategoria:Artykuły według tematyki byłaby zbędna, ale chyba w ogóle mamy skopiować drzewo kategorii z Wikipedii, więc większość obecnych kategorii będzie zmieniona. BartekChom 20:00, lip 23, 2011 (UTC) :: "skopiować drzewo kategorii z Wikipedii" popieram i zabieram się za kategoryzacje szablonów Marek M (dyskusa) 23:25, lip 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Zrobiłem trochę kategorii szablonów i trochę dla artykułów. Na Wikipedii wszystkie artykułów zbiegają się w kategoria:kategoria ( i nasza). Myślę że warto w całości zachować ten układ przemianowując na Kategoria:Meta-strony PrePedii. Jakieś obiekcje? Marek M (dyskusa) 00:28, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Z mojej strony nie ma obiekcji. BartekChom (dyskusja) 15:57, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Generalnie kwestię kategoryzacji traktowałbym tu raczej z dość niskim priorytetem, tzn. proponowałbym tu skopiowanie co ważniejszych i wyższych w hierarchii kategorii, bo w praktyce nigdy nie damy rady skopiować tych wszystkich dziesiątek tysięcy szczegółowych kategorii, a jeśli już nakopiujemy tylko tysiące, to i tak nigdy nie nadążylibyśmy ich na bieżąco m.in. za botami aktualizować. A z drugiej strony przy tak głębokim systemie kategoryzacyjnym i małej liczbie artykułów, byłby to przerost formy nad treścią i nie dałoby się w tym rozbudowanym systemie odnalezć tych pojedyńczych artykułów -- Alan fm 16:20, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Liczę że tu też kiedyś wejdą boty. "małej liczbie artykułów," zakładam że to sytuacja przejściowa. Uważam że upraszanie kategoryzacji względem Wikipedii byłoby działaniem krótkoterminowym. Kategorie uzupełniam wg. Specjalna:Potrzebne_kategorie i Wikipedii. Czy powinienem przestać? Marek M (dyskusa) 22:01, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Jak powyżej już zaznaczyłem, osobiście traktuję obecnie system kategoryzacyjny z dość niskim priorytetem, dużo ważniejsze są IMO obecnie same artykuły i funkcjonujące w nich szablony, także kłócił się o nie tu nie będę:) Ale generalnie IMHO - pod względem poziomu szczegółowości kategoryzacyjnej z natury rzeczy, ze względu na nawet w optymistycznym wariancie docelowo nieporównywalnie dużo mniejszy potencjał użytkowników, WP nigdy pod tym względem nie dogonimy, także IMO z tego też powodu nie warto tu nawet już na początku zakładać takiego celu. Z drugiej strony, oprócz samej liczby autorów, również osięgalna w średniookresowym horyzoncie czasowym potencjalna liczba artykułów dalece nie uzasadniałaby takiego poziomu szczegółowości. Kategorie mają za zadanie grupować tematycznie dostępne artykuły i liczba kategorii nie powinna stanowić IMO więcej niż jakieś 10%, góra 20% (= średnio 5 art/kat) ogólnej liczby dostępnych artykułów. Jeśli liczba kategorii przekracza liczbę samych artykułów, to takowy system kategoryzacyjny zupełnie traci sens, bo zamiast grupować dostępne artykuły stanowić będzie jedynie przerost formy nad treścią i użytkownicy nie znajdą w nich żadnych artykułów, a błąkać się jedynie będą po dżungli pustych kategorii. Dlatego też proponowałbym tu raczej przejąć na poczętek np. jakieś 2-3 najwyższe poziomy kategoryzacyjne, a głębsze dodawać stopniowo, tak jak w WP, jedynie w przypadku istnienia wystarczającej liczby artykułów w danym temacie kategoryzacyjnym. Po zaimportowaniu artykułu, konieczna jest każdorazowo jego wstępne techniczne przeredagowanie, jak usunięcie zbędnych szablonów technicznych z WP (np. DNU, EK itp.), a z drugiej strony wstawienie odpowiednich dodatkowych szablonów typu: powód usunięcia z WP, szablon zródeł itp., także nie będzie stanowić wielkiego problemu przy tej okazji skategoryzować artykuł odpowiednio do dostępnych kategorii. -- Alan fm 22:56, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca z Wikipedią Jeśli nie uda się umówić z administratorami Wikipedii by przy kasowaniu tam przenosili tu proponuje przenosić hasła wkrótce po tym jak trafiają do poczekalni. Żeby nie rozwijały się niezależnie proponuje dać szablon: "To hasło zostało zgłoszone do poczekalni Wikipedii. Jeśli jesteś w stanie spróbuj przekonać wikipedystów do zachowania hasła." Marek M (dyskusa) 15:11, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) : To chyba jedyne wyjście. Na początek spytam . BartekChom (dyskusja) 15:57, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Docelowo wskazane byłoby tu podobnie jak w DE-WP stworzyć w tym celu odpowiedni szablon typu , w tym przypadku do projektu zewnętrznego. Ale z bieżącymi zgłoszeniami do Poczekalni damy sobie jakoś radę, można tu (tak jak ja to w ostatnim czasie robłem) kopiować na bieżąco zgłaszane artykuły i ewentualnie pózniej kasować te, które w efekcie końcowym nie zostaną usunięte z WP. Lekką wadą jest w tym przypadku to, że niekoniecznie wyeksportowana tu zostanie ostatnia wersja artykułu, bo w czasie dyskusji w Poczekalni artykuł może być rozbudowany, a na koniec usunięty z powodu nieencyklopedyczności. :: Kluczowe byłoby tu natomiast pozyskanie do współpracy kilku adminów z WP, którzy skłonni byliby przeglądać te tysiące dotychczas usuniętych już przez lata artykułów i ew. eksportować je do PPedii, bo w tych przypadkach bez adminów nic nie da się zrobić. Pozostali mogą natomiast popatrzeć, co można jeszcze znalezć w przestrzeniach użytkowników. W przypadku aktywnych można zapytać, czy chcą to wyeksportować, przy nieaktywnych wskazane byłoby tu jeszcze przedyskutować status takowych treści. Generalnie jak widzę, treści uwalniane są na licencji WP już w momencie ich zapisywania, niezależnie od przestrzeni, ale NPA w przestrzeni użytkowników też raczej nikt nie sprawdza, także wskazana tu byłaby pewna ostrożność. -- Alan fm 16:03, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) preferencje W preferencjach w zakładce są dwa elementy zahaczone: Wyślij do mnie e‐mail, jeśli strona z listy moich obserwowanych zostanie zmodyfikowana Wyślij do mnie e‐mail, w przypadku drobnych zmian na stronach z mojej listy obserwowanych Czy tylko ja nie mogę ich odhaczyć? Marek M (dyskusa) 20:53, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :U mnie działa (w Monobooku). [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 23:19, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :: U mnie w monobooku również wszystkie powiadomienia dały się odhaczyć -- Alan fm 23:29, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) dyskusje nad skasowaniem Czy należy i czy ktoś zechce zrobić szablon (lub przerobić Szablon:DNU tak by na stronie dyskusji umieszczać linki do dyskusji nad usunięciem w Wikipedii? Proponuje tekst w stylu "ten artykuł został skasowany z Wikipedii w wyniku dyskusji w poczekalni" Co sądzicie? Marek M (dyskusa) 23:39, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:PrePedia :Niezły pomysł. Wystarczy zaktualizować linki. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:44, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) AutoWiki Browser Btw. Polecam to narzędzie do prostej zamiany wielu linków, kategorii, itp (jak ktoś umie pisać b. skomplikowane skrypty to też może je wykonać) np. na kilkudziesięciu stronach na raz. Chodzi w trybie ręcznym, pół/lub automatycznym. Na wikiach też działa. Używam w swoim Ogrodzie Petenery. Przydatne narzędzie. Krótki opis-> http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser , tutaj szerszy (in English) -> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:54, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Szablony dlaczego tutaj Szablon:Nieencyklopedyczne Proponuje usunąć tekst "zawiera uźródłowione informacje" albo stworzyć drugi szablon o treści "Ta strona/sekcja zawiera informacje które są nieencyklopedyczne i dlatego nie nadają się na Wikipedię." Dlatego, że wiele haseł będzie pojawiać się bez źródeł a zostało usuniętych za nie ecny. Które wyjście lepsze? Marek M (dyskusa) 13:15, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ale tu:Kategoria:Szablony dlaczego tutaj jest jeszcze kilka innych szablonów do wyboru... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:29, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Tresc poszczegolnych szablonow ""powodow usuniecia nalezaloby tu jeszcze w szczegolach dopracowac. Przy braku encyklopedycznosci poziom i jakosc uzrodlowienia artykulu nie ma juz znaczenia, dlatego tez nie ma powodu o umieszczaniu takiej informacji w szablonie. -- Alan fm 13:48, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Jakby był link do sekcji DNU na wikipedii to zainteresowany sam może sobie poczytać dlaczego... Nie wiem więc czy takie szablony są w ogóle potrzebne. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:58, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Link do Poczekalni tez jest wazny, ale szablon tez bylby tu przydatny, by krotko, zwiezle i bez odsylania w maliny informowal o powodzie usuniecia i automatycznie kategoryzowal pod tym wzgledem artykul. Przy niewystarczajacym uzrodlowieniu mozna pomyslec o dopracowaniu artykulu w celu powrotnego przeniesienia do WP. Przy braku encyklopedycznosci samo uzrodlowienie w tym przypadku nie pomoze i trzeba sie raczej liczyc z dlugookresowa perspektywa pozostania artykulu w PP. :::: A przy okazji, nazwa szablonu tez jest chyba nieco suboptymalna, bo czesto w ogole nie ma w artykule zadnych zrodel, generalnie istnieja w takowych przypadkach roznorodne problemy/zastrzezenia co do braku/niewystarczajacego poziomu/jakosci uzrodlowienia/weryfikowalnosci. Tylko jak ten szablon zwiezle w uogolnionej formie nazwac? Moze po prostu , by nie wydluzac nazwy? -- Alan fm 14:11, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Jeśli tak to można pomyśleć o jakimś kombajnie z wieloma parametrami. Dla wygody powinien mieć krótką nazwę, np. itd.; oczywiście '''pu' to od powodu usuniecia, można tam zachować tę "sygnalizację uliczną", być może tylko ją zmniejszyć bo dobrze sygnalizuje wartość artykułu. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:19, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Popieram szablon z parametrami. Warto go połączyć z szablonem linkującym do dyskusji w poczekalni. Marek M (dyskusa) 16:21, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Nie wiem tyko, czy da sie wszystkie te informacje upchac w jednym szablonie; przy nieencyklopedycznosci link do dyskusji w WP na temat usuniecia tego artykulu + odpowiednia kategoria, przy zastrzezeniach co do zrodel, jak poprzednio + ew. krotki komentarz co do konkretnych brakow w uzrodlowieniu + link do zasad weryfikowalnosci w WP. -- Alan fm 16:37, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Faktycznie nieencyklopedyczny może mieć źródła albo nie. Ogólnie nie licząc żartów artykuł może być '''encyklopedyczny' lub nie, mieć źródła dobre albo słabe (właśnie dlatego skopiowałem właśnie Wirusy zwierzęce - może podręcznik to nie najlepsze źródło, ale to dla mnie przesada, żeby usuwać uźródłowiony artykuł; w szczególności artykuł o utworze może być opisany na podstawie samego utworu''), albo '''nie mieć źródeł - wtedy może być wpisany przez nie wiadomo kogo, może być wpisany przez kogoś, kto twierdzi, że to skądś wie i nie pamięta, skąd, albo sam na to wpadł, ale myśli, że nie jest jedyny - kompilacja wiedzy, albo przyznaje, że to czysta twórczość własna i jego własny pomysł. Do tego informacje mogą być kontrowersyjne lub nie. I dlatego myślę, że przyda się szablon z parametrami albo dopuszczenie powielania. BartekChom (dyskusja) 19:34, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Aha. Powodem usunięcia może być też nieodpowiedni styl. BartekChom (dyskusja) 19:38, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Na razie do czasu opracowania szablonu kombajnu, poprawiłem te dotychczasowe tak aby były bardziej dyskretne i dodałem skróty do nich: , , , . Chyba są prostsze w użyciu. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 08:15, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Czy ktos sie orientuje, czy w Wikii moza skonfigurowac interwiki (jak tez linkowanie do projektow siostrzanych WP) tak jak w WP i jak to w praktyce zrobic? -- Alan fm 13:48, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :Tutaj interwiki konfiguruje ręcznie helper lub staff; trzeba o to poprosić. Linki są jak widać inne jak projektach wikimedii, nie wiem czy da się je zmienić. Trzeba by było także zapytać kogoś "z obsługi". Więcej: :http://pomoc.wikia.com/wiki/Pomoc:Linki_interwiki :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Interwiki_link :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Interwiki_map :http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Interwiki_map :http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Interwiki_linking :[[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 14:08, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Poniewaz chcemy byc mozliwie kompatybilni z WP, wazne by tu bylo by interwiki dzialaly to mozliwie tak samo jak w WP, by nie powodowalo to "rozjezdzania sie" tresci i nie bylo tu koniecznosci kazdorazowej recznej naprawy automatycznie i masowo importowanych i aktualizowanych stron, np. szablony, kategorie, jak i same artykuly czesto z linkami do innych edycjji jez. -- Alan fm 14:18, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: O ile wiem to interwiki to są po prostu wpisy w odpowiednim pliku wewnętrznym danej wiki, więc teoretycznie dało by się je zlinkować do poszczególnych projektów wikipedii. Pytanie, czy zgodzi się na takie wpisy staff (bo on tylko ma dostęp do tych plików), bo wikia jest jednak oddzielnym projektem teoretycznie nie powiązanym z wikimedią i prowadzi oddzielną politykę. Ale jak udostępnili pliki na Commons to kto wie... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 14:30, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Uprawnienia Nie chce uprawiac samowolki, dlatego temat porusze tutaj. W zwiazku z tym, ze edycje w niniejszym projekcie polegaja w duzym stopniu na importowaniu stron z WP (szczegolnie w obecnej poczatkowej fazie), proponowalbym tu, w celu ulatwienia pracy, dac uprawnienia administratora dotychczasowym aktywnym uzytkownikom, bedacym rowniez poczatkowymi inicjatorami niniejszego projektu jeszcze w ramach dyskusji w WP. -- Alan fm 17:48, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) : Marek Mazurkiewicz i Electron PL, tak? Faktycznie. W sumie trzeba też pomyśleć o nadaniu uprawnień biurokraty. Zwłaszcza jeżeli nie będzie osobnych uprawnień do importu, będziemy potrzebować biurokratów do nadawaniu uprawnień administratora wszystkim chętnym i odbierania tym, którzy zaczną szaleć. BartekChom (dyskusja) 19:09, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Tak, ich mialem na mysli. Czy zaraz wszystkim chetnym?:) W kazdym badz razie aktywnie proponwalbym te uprawnienia rejestrujacym sie tu adminom z WP, bo potrzebni nam sa do odtwarzania hasel w WP, a z drugiej strony przeszli pozytywnie PUA w WP, takze maja doswiadczenie i zaufanie w WP (tu od razu kandydatura -> Użytkownik:Pablo000). Co do innych uzytkownikow mozna pomyslec po pewnej aktywnosci w PP i przy znacznym dorobku w WP. -- Alan fm 20:02, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, zgadzam się. Rozsądny pomysł. Zawsze przecież biurokrata może te uprawnienia odebrać (gdyby admin nadużył zaufania) a jakby były jakieś wątpliwości to można to potem przedyskutować tutaj. Z biurokratą trzeba uważniej, bo jemu to może odebrać uprawnienia tylko staff ale i z tym nie ma tu takiej mitręgi jak na wiki... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 07:24, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Szablon do poczekalni Wikipedii A może by tak na Wikipedii pod dyskusją w poczekalni umieszczać szablon "Artykuł został przeniesiony do X" gdzie X to: "brudnopisu użytkownika" lub "do projektu siostrzanego" lub na PrePedię (lub inna wikię) Najpierw pytam tu, potem możemy przedstawić ten pomysł na Wikipedii. Co sądzicie? Marek M (dyskusa) 16:21, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) : Generalnie dobry pomysl, docelowo wskazane byloby tu rowniez przy usuwaniu atykulow w WP dopisywac w uzasadnieniu, gdzie on zostal przeniesiony, by sam autor jak i inni zainteresowani wiedzieli gdzie go szukac (tak to jest praktykowane m.in. w DE-WP). Ale proponowalbym tu najpierw jeszcze popracowac kilka dni nad podstawami i dopiero wtedy caly temat powstania PP zakomunikowac w WP i zobaczymy jakie bedzie ogolne zainteresowanie i akceptacja dla wspolpracy z PP -- Alan fm 18:02, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Tak, trzeba by było stworzyć jakiś dokładniejszy zarys tego jak sobie wyobrażamy współpracę z WP i przedstawić im do dyskusji i akceptacji... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 07:27, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) standaryzacja Proponuje byśmy się zdecydowali na sposób linkowania do Wikipedii. Z tego co widzę mamy do wyboru lub wyświetlany tekst Optuje za pierwszym jako krótszym. Marek M (dyskusa) 17:18, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) : No tak, ale drugi IMO jest prostszy i duzo bardziej kompatybilny z WP, wystarczy dodac przez copy&paste standardowy przedrostek i reszta (a szczegolnie uciazliwe klamerki) pozostaje bez zmian. -- Alan fm 17:54, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) :: To może najpierw zgódźmy się do co do założeń. Czy zgodzisz się że standaryzacja jest dobra? Argumentem za szablonem wp jest jeszcze fakt że kiedyś pewnie artykuły będą powstawać od razu na PP i wtedy szablon pędzie łatwiejszy do wpisywania. Co inni myślą? Marek M (dyskusa) 22:15, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Import Pytałem się o możliwość poszerzenia uprawnień do importu. Na razie dostałem głównie przypomnienie o licencji - chyba trzeba dodawać (tak zmieniłem ten szablon, że jeżeli artykuł zaimportowano z historią bez zmiany tytułu, można użyć szablonu bez parametrów.). Pytam się o utworzenie nowej grupy. > Import is currently restricted to just admins on the wiki, which is what we recommend. It can technically be > opened up to all users - but we recommend keeping the current setting to avoid future spam. Also, please > read through this help page before importing from wikipedia: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Copying_from_Wikipedia I understand. So is it possible to create group "Importerzy" (import) with rights to import (importupload, import), similar as in Wikipedia. Administrators and Bureaucrats could add to and remove from this group. BartekChom (dyskusja) 18:45, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) infoboksy Czy tylko umie infoboksy są na górze zamiast z prawej strony tam gdzie ich miejsce? Marek M (dyskusa) 22:15, lip 25, 2011 (UTC)